pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers: Orange Isles
Summary Many years ago two beings, Thresh and Spector, fought against each other. Neither one was winning until Thresh gave five humans the ability to transform into morphological beings known as Poké Rangers. They fought against Spector and his four generals, and were able to seal them away. Years passed, and Spector resurfaced, kidnapping the four Gym Leaders of the Orange Isles. Thresh summoned forth four teenagers and gave them the ability to morph into Poké Rangers, and strike down the monsters that Spector and his Generals create. Characters Samuel Harrison The Pink Ranger. A young man who was brought up on Mikan Island. He met Denise and Alisha during his time at boarding school. Is openly gay and in a relationship with fellow ranger Wes. Alisha Hart The Blue Ranger. She was brought up on Navel Island and met Samuel and Denise during her stay at boarding school. Denise Appleby The Yellow Ranger. She was brought up on Trovita Island and met Samuel and Alisha during her stay at boarding school. Tim Michaels The Black Ranger and leader of the team. He was brought up on Kumquat Island and moved to Pummelo Island and has know Wes since he was a little boy. They met up again on Pummelo Island and are still as good as friends as ever. Wes Camerons The Green Ranger. Brought up on Pummelo Island. He became the green ranger when Tim needed someone to help him and there was no other choice. Is openly gay and in a relationship with fellow ranger Samuel. Drake The High Leader and former Red Ranger. Used to fight with Thresh's old team of rangers and now only fights on occasion. He is currently Thresh's assistant. Thresh The ranger's mentor. He is responsible for the Poké Rangers being in the Orange Isles. He resides in the Abyss. Spector The rangers' enemy. He is responsible for the attacks on the Orange Isles. Mulch Spector' s most incompotent General. Has currently had no real success against the rangers. Xynexia The second most dangerous General, she has the ability to seduce entire armies and turn them against the people they are defending. Ophelia Spector's most dangerous General. She is immensfully powerful and is mother to Opie. Opie Ophelia's son, said to be dangerous when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Equipment Orange Isles Morphers: '''Used to morph by the Rangers. '''Isle Weapons: *'Tank Forks: '''Weapons used by Samuel *'Remoraid Blasters: Weapons used by Alisha *'Ton Gloves: '''Weapons used by Denise *'Doom Staff: 'Weapon used by Tim *'Plume Shield: '''Weapon used by Wes '''Isle Daggers: '''Daggers that come with the Ranger suit. '''Isle Blade: '''Combination of the Isle Weapons Zords '''Isle Zords: '''Miltank Zord: '''Samuel's Zord, makes the body and arms. '''Mantine Zord: '''Alisha's Zord, makes a leg. '''Magneton Zord: '''Denise's Zord, makes the head and hands. '''Houndoom Zord: '''Tim's Zord, makes a leg. '''Vileplume Zord: '''Wes' Zord, makes a cannon. '''Battle Tank: '''The Zords' formation before forming the Megazord. '''Isle Megazord: '''The Zords' combined form. Category:Poké Rangers Series